


It Will Never Be Me

by wordsofaninsanemind



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Third Wheels, frerard suggestions, multiple relationship suggestions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juli is in a relationship with Frank Iero. She tries to break up with him because she knows he is in love with Gerard Way and that he will never leave his wife, Jamia. Will it all work out and will she walk away from him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Never Be Me

I look at Frank across the room, my arms folded and my eyes filling with tears. “I’m not stupid, Frank, I know that I can never be him. I know that I can’t be Gerard.”

He looks at the floor. “Don’t say that I do love you.”

Walking over to him, I lift his chin up so that my eyes meet his. “I know you love me. I do. With all you have but it will never be like the love you feel for him.” I stroke his cheek with my fingers. “It’s okay though. When we got together I took that chance. Before you told me about Gerard, I already knew. As much as the two of you denied it, it was so hard not to see the way you two looked at each other.” The tears began to fall down my cheeks. “And Jamia, I know you love her too and I know you’ll never leave her.” The sadness in his face was so obvious. This man always could express so much emotion in his face alone and it was breaking my heart even more.

He took my hands into his. “But I love you all for different reasons. You are everything that Gerard and Jamia will never be. You made me forget all about my past and taught me to live in the moment.”

I watched his eyes fill with tears at the sight of me crying. “It is best for both of us, Frankie. You have too much in your life. I know you don’t need me as a burden on top of everything else.”

The tears began to fall from his eyes. “You can’t do this. A relationship only ends when both people in that relationship decide that it is over. And this. Me and you. No. No. It’s not over.”

I close my eyes and shake my head. “See this is one of the reasons why I love you so much. Your passion. You fight for what you believe in.”

"I do and baby, I believe in us."

My head keeps shaking as I look at him. “In another time and place you and I would be together. We would be so happy.” I cried more. “There would be no Gerard or Jamia in our way. It would be just us until the day we died. That life isn’t here. It isn’t now.”

"Fuck!" He yells as he lets go of my hands. He starts walking around the room looking at the floor with his hands running through his hair. "I need you. Please, Juli, why can’t you understand that?" He asks as he looks up at me, the tears running down his cheeks and his eyes pleading with me.

"I need you too. I need you every day. No one completes me like you do." I cry harder. "But what you don’t understand is that I need all of you. I can’t share you with everyone else. Please, Frank, just let me go"

He stomps over to me, kind of like a little kid and he looks like he is going to throw a tantrum. He places his hand on my stomach. “What about him?”

"You will always be his father. I would never take that away from you." He drops to his knees and wraps his arms around me and lays his head on my belly. I place my hand in his hair and stroke his head. It is a habit and he looks up at me before I can pull my hand away.

"I’m sorry," he says standing up and looking into my eyes, "I never meant to hurt you. I am just not sure who I hurt more, you or me."

"They say you smile because it happened. That you shouldn’t cry because it is over. I will smile because you taught me that I can love someone else totally and completely and because you gave me our son. You are an amazing person, Frankie." I say smiling at him softly through my tears.

He can’t help but smile back through his. “I could say this a million times and it will always be true. But, Jul, when you smile it lights up the whole damn room.”

"And you know I say the same of you, Mr. Iero."

He then wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him. Our lips are inches apart from one another. Before I can stop him he devours my lips kissing me so deeply that I forget for a second that I was breaking up with him. Even as my senses come back, I don’t break away from the kiss. I can’t. My heart won’t let me. My heart doesn’t want to let go even though my brain knows it is the right thing to do. When Frank pulls away, he leads me over to the bed and I give into him letting him have me all over again.

I know he won’t ever let go of me. I know life will always be a constant struggle because I know even though he does love me, he will never be in love with me like he is Gerard. It doesn’t so much hurt. I don’t care that Frank can love another man so unconditionally. I just wish that it could be me.


End file.
